I Wanna Kiss a Girl
by lovestoryjunkie
Summary: After three weeks of post-breakup, Edward decides he needs to move on and "kiss a girl". Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's and "Kiss a Girl" by Keith Urban

EPOV

I stared at the TV for what seemed like hours. This was easy. It required no thinking and therefore no heartbreak. It had been three week since Tanya broke up with me from our year-long relationship and it was for three weeks that I was a completely useless and whiney excuse of a human. Had it not been for my best friend, Bella Swan, I probably would still be moping around, in a lovesick coma over a girl that did not want me.

I broke out of my reverie and painful memories of the past and I focused my attention back to the illuminating box which was currently selling Jack in the Box's mini sirloin burgers. Bella was sitting next to me on the comfy couch and was munching on popcorn and covered by a blanket, eyes trained on the TV.

Her exquisite face and her cascading brown locks was lighted by the moonlight shining in from the window caused my heart to clench. It was only after Bella helped me heal from Tanya that I realized that I was in love with my best friend of fifteen years. Rosalie did not approve of this, thinking that I was just using Bella as a rebound girl. Only Alice, my younger sister, could see that I was really, truly in love with my best friend.

This past week was a total failure for me and my attempts at revealing my true feeling for Bella. I tried flirting with her, lingering touches and tender hugs, but she just brushed them off as a best friend's way of showing affection. I also tried to tell her once in the Volvo on the way to school that I loved her, but I chickened out, too scared of the possible rejection and awkwardness after that.

Bella's obnoxious laugh brought me back to reality and I saw the pointless sitcom we were watching was on again. I, however, would no longer focus on the show, but on Bella. Bella's laugh always amused me. Her laugh was not like a bell chime or a tinkling of champagne glasses. In fact, it was quite the opposite. She would let out sound in a carefree fashion and it was sometimes accompanied with a small snort. Her eyes would crinkle and her cheeks would lift into a radiating smile.

The commercial break came on again, advertising something about allergy relieving medicine. I hear Bella sigh with contentment from the sitcom that only she could find hilarious. I feel a shift on the couch and a warm body leaning on mine and I turned and found Bella lying against my sitting form, eyes dancing with energy.

I lock eyes with her and gives me a beautiful smile that was smothered with contentment and security. I give her a smile and she starts laughing.

"What?" I demanded, searching her eyes for the reason that was causing her so much joy.

She giggled, "You're smiling!" smiling smugly. "It been forever since I've seen you smile."

I just smiled even wider and she turned her attention back to the TV that was now starting to play the "Kiss a Girl" music video.

As I listened to the words, I realized how true they were to me and how it matched my situation almost perfectly.

_To kiss and tell  
It's just not my style  
But the night is young  
And it's been a while  
And she broke my heart  
Broke it right in two  
And it's fixing time  
But I'm feeling like I'm finally ready to  
Find, find somebody new_

I turned to Bella and she was looking at the screen longingly and taking in all the words in a dreamlike state.

_I wanna kiss a girl,  
I wanna hold her tight,  
And maybe make a little magic in the moonlight  
Don't wanna go too far  
Just to take it slow,  
But I shouldn't be lonely in this big ol' world  
I wanna kiss a girl_

The song kept on playing and it made me think back to all the childhood memories and high school memories that we had. From me sharing the jellyball with Bella for the first time to our junior prom, I had to admit that I should have seen that we were meant to be all along.

I looked at my life-long friend and saw her as a very possible, potential lover.

_Cause, baby, tonight  
It could turn into the rest of our lives  
Oh yeah  
Are you ready?  
(Are you ready?)  
Are you ready  
(Are you ready)  
To cross that yellow line?  
Put your lips on mine  
Put your lips on mine, baby_

Bella turned to look at me during the chorus and I looked back.

Without thinking, I leaned into her and she leaned into me. I tilted my head to the left and she to the right. And our lips met. Her soft lips pressed onto mine and my lips pressed onto hers. And just like that the line that separated friend from lover disappeared. I could still hear the lyrics running in the background.

_I wanna kiss a girl,  
I wanna hold her tight,  
And maybe make a little magic in the moonlight  
Don't wanna go too far  
Just to take it slow,  
But I shouldn't be lonely in this big ol' world  
I wanna kiss a girl_

Bella pulled away and looked into my eyes, searching for conflict or regret. I could tell she could find no hint of disapproval in my eyes because she started laughing in relief.

I gripped her body close to mine, crushing her into me. She was glowing and I was glowing.

Bella suddenly slapped my arm, "Took you long enough."

I stared at her with adoration and joy and I agreed, singing the last few words along with Keith Urban.

"_Oooh, I wanna kiss her now._"


End file.
